xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
New Los Angeles
New Los Angeles (New LA, NLA) is a main location in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is the Human's city that landed on the surface of the planet Mira after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, crashed on the surface. It is located in Primordia region. It is the first city the main characters visit. It is populated by humans and Nopon from Earth (as well as various alien species) attempting to make a living on the alien planet, and has a large central tower, BLADE Tower, with a screen that either broadcasts briefings at the tower (usually by Maurice) or displays a percentage (originally 60%, decreases as the game progresses). Points of interest New Los Angeles is divided into regions, themselves divided into landmarks. Each region has its own map. Administrative District Landmarks: * Armory Alley * BLADE Barracks * BLADE Concourse * BLADE Tower * Division Drive * East Gate * Hangar * Restricted Hangar Entrance * Shopping Mall BLADE Barracks Landmarks: * Barracks Interior Commercial District Landmarks: * East Melville Street * Central Melville Street * North 1st Street * North Founders Street * West Melville Street Industrial District Landmarks: * Arms Performance Laboratory * Diner * Industrial District Center * Integrated Production Plant * West Gate Residential District Landmarks: * Church * Deliverance Park * Ishmael Hills * Water Treatment Facility Manon Spacecraft District Landmarks: * Deck NPCs Bolded NPCs are BLADE members who can join the party if Cross asks them to (some may require completion of a certain quest first). * Ada * Aganeba * Adjoa * Aksena * Anna * Aretha * Bergamot * Boze * Byron * Camilla * Carl * Cedric * Celica * Chacha * Christopher * Dana * Doug * Eleanora * Elma * Fosdyke * Freji * Fritz * Fry * Gamber * Gwin * HB * Hope Alanzi * Ian * Ierv * Irina * Jerome * Jo * Julius * Justin * Kirsty * L * Lao * Lin * Marcus * Matthew * Mia * Moimoi * Moorehouse * Muimui * Murderess * Nagi * Omari * Ornella * Panyar * Phog Christoph * Pollen * Powell * Regina * Rock * Rosy * Rothcall * Quentin * Salona * Samaani * Satie * Sliera * Stella * Sullivan * Tobias * Trevor * Tutura * Vandham * Vera * Victoria * Walter * Wendy * Weryusaryu * Wolf * Yardley Gallery New LA early concept art.JPG|Concept Art of an early version of New Los Angeles NEW LA concept art.JPG|Concept Art New LA concept art PAX.JPG|Concept Art Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 1.06.19 pm.png|New Los Angeles at night New Los Angeles Downtown.jpg|Cross walking through the streets of New Los Angeles New Los Angeles skyline.png|Skyline view of New Los Angeles Ishmael_Hills.png|Cross jumping in Ishmael Hills Cross in New Los Angeles.jpg|Cross Videos File:XCX - New Los Angeles|New Los Angeles Trivia * There is a shop called "Lahan's", a possible reference to Lahan Village from Xenogears. Category:Locations in X Category:New Los Angeles